HCPC39
is the 39th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 525th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Having freed Maria, she and Iona reveal their pasts to the group. But in this time, Maria must make a decision; to stay with Iona and continue fighting, or to leave for America to reunite with their parents and protect everyone there. '' Summary Maria joins the girls as they watch television footage of her Cure form, Cure Tender, fighting four Saiarks with ease using Tender Rising Starburst. They admire and embrace her- causing Iona to grow jealous and push them away insisting that they give Maria some space so that she can rest. Yuko calms down the frustrated Hime with some honey candy, while Maria happily notes that it was nice of Iona to gain friends like them. She admits to being excited having her sister join them; although Maria isn't too sure. She joins Blue in the Cross Mirror Room to find him observing the Saiarks as they appear in different parts of the world. She tells him of her plans not to join the Happiness Charge team because they're powerful enough without her, and she intends on helping those Cures in need of help around the world. So she has decided to head to the U.S. to see her parents. Later, the group -without Hime- take a walk and Maria informs Iona of her plans. Everyone is surprised by her decision, and Iona tries to mke her reconsider; but Maria explains her desire to see their parents, whom she hasn't seen for years. She asks Glasan to continue taking care of Iona; who storms off for home suddenly upset. At the Hikawa Dojo, Maria remembers when she and Iona were younger and spent a lot of time training. She isn't surprised when Iona, who has suddenly changed clothing challenges her to a fight, saying that if she wins then she ''must stay there. Maria agrees and takes off to change, but only after asking that if she wins, Iona has to give her a thirty minute message. She agrees, but is angered under the assumption that Maria isn't being serious. With easy Maria defeats her, but she remarks upon Iona's improvements and strength. Iona keeps her promise and massages Maria, which she had done many times before, and they go back to her bedroom to get started. Maria brings up how nice it would be to relax in America, but she knows it isn't likely to happen since the Phantom Empire will be attacking. With Phantom sending more Cures in the Pretty Cure Graveyard, it's hard to keep their defenses up so she has to stop him. It's then she drifts off to sleep. The next morning, Maria and Iona were walking toward the airport as they look around Pikarigaoka and Maria reminds Iona to keep protecting it. Just as they are about to say goodbye, the environment around them turns into sweets, which meant Hosshiwa has appeared. She was enjoying some tea as her Kung Fu Saiark prepared to attack. Iona transforms into Cure Fortune and takes off, where she quickly incapacitates the Saiark for a short while before the Choiarks start attacking. She uses her Anmitsu Komachi form to defeat them, but the Saiark started to overpower Fortune by shooting energy balls from its fists. The other Cures arrive to stop it, which angered Hosshiwa. The Saiark continued to attack and they struggled with it until they noticed that its eyes stopped glowing once it finished its attack. Now knowing that, they change into their Innocent Forms and weakened it before using Innocent Purification to destroy it. Hosshiwa was briefly affected by the attack, but she snaps herself out of it and teleports away. Iona de-transforms and meets up with Maria, who was still waiting. She saw them fighting and expresses amazement for the girls before once again leaving Iona in Glasan's care while she's gone. She then tells Iona that with her friends by her side, they can overcome anything and prepares to leave. Iona smiles while watching her, now feeling a lot better. Back at the embassy, Yuko brought over some food for everyone to eat. Hime, who still didn't know that Maria was leaving, was surprised to hear about her moving to America and thought Iona was going as well- expressing delight upon finding out she actually isn't. They all swore to protect the peace of the city, and inspired by this they resume their training in hopes of becoming just as strong as Cure Tender. Iona observes her friends before looking up to the sky to find an airplane. Major Events *Cure Tender is seen using Tender Rising Starburst for the first time. *Maria leaves to go to the North America. * Iona and Maria's parents were mentioned for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Hosshiwa *Choiarks *Saiarks Secondary Characters *Blue Trivia *Cure Tender is seen purifying many Saiarks. Much like how Cure Honey had done in episode 21. *As of this episode, no more movie previews are shown. * It is revealed that Iona and Maria were born in America. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes